Once upon a moon
by TiffyW
Summary: A story about Renesmee and the worst/best mistake of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey I'm Tiffany, this is my first fanfiction on so go easy on me, i won't be able to update often mbut i promis at LEAST once a week, enjoy.**

Once upon a moon

**Chapter one: Blacked out blur**

Renesmee P.O.V

"Come on Ness, we're gonna be late for the party, Seth says the food are going like puppies." Jake called from me downstairs, it was Christmas. There was a werewolf party at Seth's bachelor pad.

"Yeah I'm coming!" I yelled as I put in my diamond encrusted gold hoop earrings.

I turned 21 in September, my parents were overjoyed to see that I was responsible, even though I know Jacob imprinted on me, I didn't show any sign of sexual attraction until my twentieth birthday. Even though he tried really hard to get me to go on a date with him, he wanted to propose to me last year but I said it was too soon, I want to see the world first, he accepted it then and just focused on making me happy.

"You look H. O. T" Jacob said pronouncing each syllable as I came down the steps.

"Wow, I'm the worlds luckiest man." He said as his eyes traveled up and down my body.

"Jake!" I complained but I blushed, I had on a tight red leather Jacket with the white puffy things and a short leather green mini-skirt.

"I think you should change, it's not fair to the other girls at the party." Jacob said.

"Actually all the girls are wearing this, Seth specifically said on the invitation that all women should were a 'naughty elf costume'" I said holding up the invitation.

He rolled his eyes, as we walked to the car he couldn't stop touching me, his eyes always traveled from my beautiful bronze hair to my knee high leather boots.

When we got to Seth's house the music was on full blast.

"Jake! Ne-Whoa!" Seth stuttered when he saw me enter the door. I blushed again.

Jacob growled.

"Sorry, involuntary." Seth said holding his hands up in front of him. There were some members of the pack here, mostly the new ones, Rachel and Paul's 18 year old twins, Zoë and Zachariah were dancing a few feet away from us, beer spilling out on the floor.

"You're gonna have some cleanup job ahead of you, hey Seth?" I said looking at the floor.

He shrugged and gave Jake and I each a drink.

"Nessie! Wow you look gorgeous!" a slightly high pitched voice sounded behind me.

"Claire! How are you? Why are you here aren't you pregnant?" I asked looking at her huge belly.

"Yeah Quil wanted to come here for a while, but I am on water, no matter what they try to put under my nose.

"How far along are you now?" I asked her, Jacob mumbled about getting another drink.

"I'm five months, but this huge thing is killing me, gosh I hope it's not twins, Rachel said giving birth to Zack was hard enough, but when little Zoë came out she thought she was gonna die!" Just the Rachel appeared beside Claire.

"That does not even describe half of it, I was in labor for four hours until Zack was delivered then another two hours until Zoë came." She said.

"Is Rebecca here too?" I asked looking around.

"Nah, she said she wanted to spend the day with Vince, said since she moved back in with my dad she and Vince hadn't had a single moment of peace, their thinking of buying a place up in Port Angeles. Jayden is here though, Sarah is being babysat by Sue." Rachel said, Rebecca moved back down here when her son, Jayden turned into a wolf. She was hysterical, she phoned Billy to tell him and Billy explained everything.

"Where's Leah?"

"She and Steven are still on their honeymoon." Claire said.

"Really? Wow it's been like…one and a half months since the wedding." I exclaimed.

"Ness! How bout we dance a bit?" Jake asked from behind me. I blushed and followed him, blushing at Claire and Rachel.

The day was long, the party was on until I have no idea what time. After ten I blacked out, one moment I was dancing with Seth drinking a beer. Next moment I was running up the stairs with someone running in front of me. It was just flashes that my brain was getting, I think I had too much beer, my body was acting of its own accord, after I ran up the stairs I blacked out again, another flash came, I was taking off my clothes and someone was kissing my neck, I think it was Jake, I could feel warmness all over my body.

My brain tried to think of how I got here, I remember I looked at my watch, it was ten o clock, Jake gave me a shot of tequila. Then Seth gave me some vodka, Rachel gave me some rum. And Kim made me a multi-colored drink. Somewhere there was when my brain started shutting down and my body took control…

My head was pounding like hell, I must have drunk a lot for me, a half vampire to get wasted like this, but I was still human. I think the sun was already very high in the sky because I could feel it coming from a little from the west. I could hear Jacob snoring lightly next to me, he sounded so peaceful. With my eyes still closed I turned over and whispered in his ear.

"Morning babe." His snoring stuttered then stopped, he mumbled a bit, I think I heard the word 'Who' in the mumbled sentence.

"What do you mean who, it's me, who else?" I said, my eyes still closed, I kissed his shoulder, to his collarbone to his lips. it felt different than when he normally kissed me, when my tongue traced his lips he nearly shouted, "Renesmee?"

I opened my eyes for the first time, I had t shield my eyes from the glare of the sun to see his face. I squinted to see that Jake was not the one I was kissing.

"Seth?"

**AN: did you like it/hate it please, reveiw. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Guilt

Renesmee P.O.V

"Seth! Is that you!" I gasped.

I looked at his face, I noticed he didn't have a shirt on, his muscles were frozen in place, I went lower and noticed that he didn't have a pants on either, or underwear, or anything. Then I looked at myself, no red leather jacket, not very short mini skirt, not even a bra, nothing except my earrings and my knee length leather boots.

My eyes went wide, I was still at Seth's Bachelor pad, in his bedroom, on his silk sheets, with him, naked!

My cheeks went RED! They blazed furiously, but I couldn't move, I couldn't even tell my arms to pick up the blanket and cover myself with it.

After what seemed like a day of just staring horrorstruck at each other my brain seemed to finally unscramble the blacked out images of last night, after dancing with Seth, we went to the stairs, we made out, and went to his bedroom, I pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him…

I suddenly flew off the bed and away from Seth, he seemed to unfreeze too and he flew to the opposite side of the room.

"Renesmee? D-d-did we um, h-have s-s-se-e-x last n-night?" he stuttered, part of my brain noticed that we were both still naked.

I couldn't speak.

"W-what happened!" I demanded my voice hysterical, and high. Sobs were coming from my chest.

All this time, I was saving myself for marriage, with one man, a man I loved and cared for, all that time and I end up losing my virginity to one of my best friends! I broke down immediately and sank to the floor, all that to make my parents proud of me, to show them that I was responsible, all ruined in one night.

"Renesmee! Um, uh, don't cry, uh." Seth was looking around as if something would just appear that could fix this. I sobbed harder. Seth came over, he stopped by the bed, he found his pants and put it on, then brought the blanket over to me and covered me with it, I cried for a long time, he awkwardly patted my back and tried to reassure me.

"Maybe we both just fell asleep here last night… nude." I sobbed harder when he said that, but there was no chance of that, I distinctly remember how our bodies were intertwined, how he felt inside me, how painful it was when he went inside me. How I eventually got used to it, how I moaned his name.

Eventually my tears all dried up, but by then the sun was far in the west.

Seth was now trying to convince himself that nothing happened. His head was in his hands, he was muttering curses.

I was sniffling.

"I should tell Jake."Seth said.

M head snapped up.

"No! He'll kill you!" I hiccupped.

"Then what should we do, we can't not tell him, that wouldn't be right." he trailed off.

I couldn't stop hiccupping.

"I'll tell him. I have to go, someone's probably looking for me." I said getting up with the blanket around me.

"Here take some of Leah's old clothes." Seth said giving me a pile of random clothes.

"Thanks." I couldn't look into his eyes anymore.

I went into the bathroom and put on the clothes, I found my costume on the floor beside the bed and left.

I went to my house, not far from my parents it was still in the forest, about a 2 minute run to my parent's house and another 3 minute run to the main house. The door was unlocked, just like I left it. The fire was just dying when I walked in.

I went straight to my room and took a shower; I don't know why I just felt I needed a shower.

I didn't think Seth had violated me, I mean I think I went willingly. I wonder where Jacob went. Why did he leave the party without me? Did he get drunk too?

The door bell rang.

It must be Jacob, and it was.

"Hey Ness, where were you all day?" he asked as he came in. I couldn't look him in the eye.

"I uh fell asleep at Seth's house last night, or maybe passed out. I don't know, I just got home. I need aspirin." I muttered and got some from my medicine cabinet.

"Okay, I don't know how I got home last night, I thought you drove me home." He said giving me a glass of water.

"Thanks." I said swallowing the aspirin.

"What's wrong Ness, you seem, I don't know…guilty of something." He said taking my chin in his palm and forcing me to look in his eyes. I averted my eyes.

"Ness look at me." He said, I kept my eyes away.

"Nessie look at me." He said again a little more firmly, I looked down.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, please look at me." He whispered.

I had to look into his eyes then, then tears started pouring down my face. Sobs ripped through my chest.

"Renesmee! Wha-what did I do?" Jacob demanded, startled by my sudden breakdown. It just made me cry harder.

"Renesmee, speak to me! What did I do?" he begged as I slid to the floor.

"P-plea-ease g-go, J-J-Jacob." I begged between my sobs, he stayed and still asked.

"Please! Jacob go! I-I'll call yo-you!" I shouted.

He left then, a worried look in his eyes.

I don't know how long I sat there crying, it was past nighttime that my tears finally turned into hiccups, then I fell asleep again on the floor where I was curled up.

_Running through the forest, toward something, or someone. I can hear a baby crying ahead of me. I reach a clearing, there's a beautiful baby girl. Her eyes chocolate brown, her hair bronze, her skin pale but she had Seth's face._

I gasped awake, I was still on the floor. The house was dark and cold. I got up from the floor, it was still dark outside. I went upstairs slowly and got into my bed, I still had on my tracksuit pants and T-shirt I put on after I got out of the bath.

I hoped I wouldn't dream again as I drifted back to sleep.

_I was kissing Jacob on the beach, we were inside the little cave where no-one could see us, our bodies were intertwined and our clothes were beside us, he kissed me all over. Where his lips touched my skin was fire. When his face came into view again, his hair was curly, and his facial structure changed, he turned into Seth!_

Again I woke up, but I screamed this time. My skin was clammy all over, my bronze hair was sticking to my neck and chest, it was grey outside. My clock said it was quarter to seven.

I slid quickly out of bed and into the kitchen to put on the coffee machine, as I waited for the coffee to be made I took another shower and put on a three-quarter jeans and a black satin blouse.

When I was done dressing I brushed my teeth and untangled my hair and made it into a high pony-tail. By the time I was done with myself the coffee was done. I had some serious cleaning up to do. I started in the kitchen, there were dirty dishes and dirt caking on the counter. Then I moved onto my room and my bathroom, these were the only three rooms I used in my house plus the living room. my bedroom and bathroom floor was littered in clothes, I started the washing too, I finished everything at about one o clock in the afternoon, it was just my washing I was waiting for, it was only the second load in the machine, I decided to go to the main house for a bit. I would come back when the timer went off.

Just when I opened my front door to go, there was a pain in my stomach, I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. When I was done I rinsed out my mouth, the pain was gone again so I continued to the main house, I took one of my big hand bags so I could put the clothes Seth gave me in it, I wanted to give it back.

"Hey Ness, how was the party? Must've been some party considering you were gone all of yesterday." Emmett laughed as I came in the door.

"You and the wolf boy must have had a nice loud day yesterday." He taunted, I got so aggravated at him that I picked up one of Grandma Esme's favorite vases and threw it at him.

"Whoa! Renesmee, what's wrong with you? You nearly broke Esme's favorite vase?" My mother scolded me as she caught the vase, she was still holding her handbag which means that she just came in.

"Sorry mom, Emmett just won't shut up." I complained and sat down seething.

Seth P.O.V

_I can't believe I had sex with my Alpha's imprint, I can't believe I had sex with my Alpha's imprint, I can't believe I had sex with my Alpha's imprint…_ I chanted over and over again in my head, I was too scared to phase again, just in case Jacob was phased and he saw what I did.

Plus I think that I might have broken her virginity, because Jacob certainly hasn't thought of it like Sam did when he and Emily got married.

"Hey Seth!" someone said from behind me.

I jumped about a meter away from the voice and shouted.

It was Leah.

"Geez, is that a way to treat your sister?" she asked and crossed her arms.

"Leah! What are you doing here? I thought you guys were still on your honeymoon." I said lamely.

"Why do you care? We just thought we should come home because Steven has a job interview in three days." She said and added, "Why are you so tense Seth, tell me, now!" she demanded, she used her 'second in command voice' so I had to obey.

"Please don't make me do this Leah." I begged.

"Tell me now."

"At my Christmas Party, I got drunk and…" I trailed off, I didn't want to go on.

"And?"

"I ended up having sex with Renesmee." I looked down in shame.

Leah gasped. "Oh. My. Gosh. She was still a virgin. Jake's gonna kill you, or skin you alive, whichever comes first.

"Don't you think I know that Leah!" I snapped.

_Ding dong_ the door-bell rang, I went to the front door and opened it, there was Renesmee, her cheeks blushing furiously.

"Hey Seth, I just wanted to bring Leah's-"she was cut off

"Ahem." Leah cleared her throat behind me.

"Leah?" Renesmee asked.

"Who else?" she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, how was your honeymoon?" Renesmee asked stepping inside.

"Come on in." I muttered closing the door behind her.

She hugged Leah.

"It was…great."

"Well it should have been, you were there for six weeks."

"Switzerland has its advantages." Leah smiled.

I sighed

"Steven's waiting for me at home, I should probably get going." She said suddenly and left without another word.

I stared as she closed the door and looked back to Renesmee.

"So… yeah, thanks for lending me the clothes Seth."She said and gave Leah's clothes back, for some reason I noticed that she was careful not to touch my hand, and then she left. When I glimpsed into her eyes as she left I started feeling very guilty for being her first, I mean we were friends, that's it. and she was waiting twenty one years to save it for Jacob just to have it all gone in one night. The guilt was eating me up, and I knew it wouldn't go away until I told Jake the truth. Now I would have to decide which is more painful, the guilt eating me from the inside out, or Jacob ripping me into microscopic shreds.

I don't even know how I would bring it up, I couldn't just go, 'Hey Jake I had drunk sex with your imprint, she looks great naked, you're a lucky guy. Seriously, she's really great in bed. I wouldn't mind doing it again.' God I can't believe after all this guilt and awkwardness I still want to have sex with her again, I mean she was unbelievable. From her perfect lips to her exquisite legs. I remembered every detail of her body on mine. How she moaned my name and not Jacobs, how every time she moaned I got harder.

Another wave of guilt hit me, what am I thinking? That's Jakes girlfriend, not mine. She will never be mine.

Then images went through my mind, the first one, Renesmee and I were kissing on the stairs. The next one, me and Nessie having sex, a wedding ring on her finger. Another image where Nessie and I were in the hospital, she was giving birth. The last one of Nessie and I and two curly haired children at a dinner table.

Perfect, I was in love with my alpha's imprint. Fucking perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Acceleration

Renesmee P.O.V

It was twelve o clock in the afternoon, five days past and I still haven't called Jacob, he left like fifty messages on my phone but I ignored them.

I was at my house alone, I haven't told my parents yet that I slept with Seth, but now that I've thought about it, it didn't bother me as much as it was supposed to, I think a small part of me was even elated because it was Seth and not Jacob, it was sick, almost like my body was in love with Seth, but my mind knew that I should be in love with Jacob.

This is confusing.

I got up from the sofa and rinsed out my cup of coffee. I don't know why but my stomach felt much heavier than it felt this morning, I looked down and gasped, the mug I was rinsing clattered noisily into the sink.

Where my stomach used to be was now a sweet melon sized bump. I couldn't be pregnant! Not with Seth's baby! I mean, I was trapped in this eighteen year old age even though I'm twenty-one.

I ran quickly out of the house and jumped into my car, I went full speed towards Seattle to the drug store.

I reached it in twenty minutes, I went to the pregnancy aisle and straight to the pregnancy tests, I filled a basket with different kinds of pregnancy tests and went to the cashiers counter, the woman named Lauren didn't comment on the tests, instead as she scanned the bar codes she looked carefully at my face.

When she was done she asked, "Are you related to Isabella Swan, or maybe Edward Cullen, wait you'd know both of them cause they got married." She muttered.

"No, why?" I lied as I gave her the cash, I didn't want to pay with my credit card because I didn't want my parents to see what I was buying.

"You look a lot like them, probably what their daughter would look like, or what Edwards daughter would look like, Bella's too plain to produce a beautiful girl like you." She sneered.

"Thank you?" I said and quickly walked back to my car, I sped back to my house, brought the carrier bag full of the pregnancy tests into the house, I grabbed a two liter bottle of water before I went into the bathroom.

I emptied the bag and took out two handfuls of pregnancy tests from the boxes, I peed on both handfuls in one, when I was done I put them all aside and put one of my many alarm clocks by them. I drank a quarter of the water and took another two handfuls and repeated the process, after the fourth time I did that I was finished, the first alarm clock went off.

I closed my eyes and I went to the first batch of tests.

On all seven test there were pink plus signs on them.

"No, no, no." I chanted.

But on all of the tests, every single one there were small pink plus signs.

I decided that now I have to call Jake, I dialed his number, he answered on the first ring.

"Ness? Are you alright." He asked, his voice full of panic.

"Please Jacob come here now, I really have to tell you something." I whispered urgently into the phone, all around me were the pink plus signs, everywhere I looked.

"Ness?" I heard Jacob downstairs, that was fast.

"Up here Jake, just take a deep breath before you come into the bathroom." I called to him.

He took a deep breath then came inside, when he came in his eyes scrutinized my body to see if I was hurt, then he looked around and saw the pregnancy tests.

"Renesmee… who-who put these positive tests here?" Jacob asked slowly, his eyes were wide, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry!" I cried, I started sobbing.

"It was at Seth's party, I got drunk and I don't know what happened, I just woke up in Seth's bed, I didn't mean to, you know that right?" I sobbed harder.

His face went pale, he turned and ran out the door and into the forest trembling.

"Jacob! Please wait!" I ran after him, he was gone by the time I got out the front door, I broke down and sank to the ground.

After an hour or two my crying had subsided to a hiccup, I had to tell Seth, he was the father after all, I took my car and put on my sunglasses, although there was no sign of the sun.

Seth P. O. V

I heard a car pull up in front of my house, I got up from the couch, I was supposed to be on patrol but I couldn't face Jake, but it seemed unfair to let Nessie tell him instead so I was contemplating what to do.

_Ding Dong!_ The doorbell rang.

"Ness?" I asked, she was wearing sunglasses even though it was cloudy.

"Seth, can I come in?" she asked, her voice was husky, and her nose was red, she looked like she was crying her eyes out.

"Nessie what's wrong?" I asked immediately.

"I-I need to s-speak to y-you." She hiccupped and came inside.

I led her to the living room and offered her a seat.

She sat down, she looked different, I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Seth I need to tell you something…" I motioned for her to continue.

"That night we… you know… I fell pregnant…" she mumbled the last part but I could still hear it.

I was stunned, I couldn't move at all.

"I told Jacob, he just ran out, I don't know if his angry or disappointed or anything." She cried, sobs starting in her throat.

"You're pregnant?" I asked it sounded strangled.

She nodded.

"With-with my kid?" I asked slowly.

She nodded again and then broke down.

As she cried I knew I should offer some sympathy, but I couldn't find the muscle to move my lips, inside I was ecstatic. Again I pictured the images of that night, on the stairs, in my room, a wedding ring on her finger, us in the hospital, two curly haired children. I can't do this anymore!

"Seth, I'm scared right now, I don't know what to do, I should give the baby up for adoption, no wait, the baby will be supernatural, but it will be a reminder of this event and I don't wanna be reminded of the day I broke Jacobs heart! Seth, could you keep it, no you can't be alone it would be unfair to you, I should just ask Carlisle to abort it, yeah I'll do that." She rambled, when I heard the word 'abort" my attention immediately snapped back. She got up to leave.

"No wait!" I shouted and grabbed her arm. I pulled her down to me.

"Nessie, please, please don't kill this child, I beg of you." She looked into my eyes with disbelief.

"Seth… I-I don't want this child. I can't have this child. It's wrong." She said, her eyes wide. A sharp pain went through my heart.

"Please, don't do this to me, please." I said absently putting my hand on her abdomen.

She shivered.

We sat in silence for several minutes.

"I have to look for Jacob." She whispered and tried to get up.

"No sit tight, we all need to talk. I'll call him, he'll probably be in his wolf form."

I got up and went to phase outside.

I was right, Jake was in his wolf form, he was destroying trees in a forest on the mountain.

_Jake?_ I thought to him, and as I thought his name, the guilt sent images of Renesmee nude flashed through my mind.

_Seth…? It was you!_ He came out of nowhere.

He lunged for me and tried to get my throat.

_Jake! I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to you know I would never do that on purpose, you know how much we drank that night. _

_You fuck, control your fucking hormones then! Get your own girl, go find your imprint instead of sleeping with mine! You think she's just some cheap whore don't you!_

_Of course I don't, Jake she's one of my best friends and the imprint of my alpha, I don't even know what happened that night. Look she's waiting in my living room-_

_YOU BASTARD!_ He lunged for my throat again.

"Jacob stop!" Renesmee's bell-like voice came from behind us. We both froze.

Jacob phased immediately and went to her side looking around if she was hurt.

"Jacob i'm really sorry but it's not Seths fault, i got drunk all of us got drunk that night, you didn't even know how you got home. Don't hold this against Seth, if you want i'll abort the baby." she said, my heart nearly stopped.

"No! please don't do that." i begged again.

"Seth i told you i don't want this baby." my back went cold.

"What if the roles were reversed ness? what if it was Jacobs baby you were carrying and you were my imprint?"

"But it's not like that Seth how can we imagine, and my opinion is corrupt because i love Jacob and he is my soulmate. But if the roles were reversed maybe i'd still abort the baby because i loved you."

"Renesmee you cannot do this!"

"And why not it is her body Seth." Jacob said his voice angry.

"Because it my baby too!" i growled.

"Why should that matter she doesnt love you." he retorted.

"Because i LOVE her!" i shouted and turned to her.

"Renesmee, i'm going to give up this wolf thing soon, i am going to stop and i know that i will never meet my imprint, if i continue this everyone i love will be dead, Leah started ageing again so she will die eventually, my mom, my dads already gone. Everybody and i don't want to die alone, i will raise this baby just give me a chance please." i looked into her eyes.

"You'll find someone else Seth, you'll get married like everybody else and move on with your life." Jacob sighed.

"Jacob tell me this, If Renesmee was not born to Bella but she married Edward anyway, if she became a vampire before she got pregnant would you have moved on or would you have just regret the rest of your life and be lonely for eternity? You were in love with her, you even fantasized about her when Edward asked you to talk Bella into an abortion. About her having your children not his."

"Seth you're going too far." He warned but i talked on.

"You were jealous of me just because Edward asked me to warm Bella while you slept, you don't even realized that i did you a favour. You even wanted to kill Renesmee after she was born because of what she did to Bella."

"You what?" Renesmee asked in a soft voice.

"You imbicil!" Jacob roared and lunged for me, i stood my ground and closed my eyes, i waited for Jacob to kill me because i wanted to die, Renesmee would abort the baby and i would have nothing to live for, but then- "Jacob stop!" Renesmee shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Agreed**

Renesmee P.O.V

I was torn, i didn't know which to choose, i should abort the baby because it was a mistake and part of me didnt want the baby and that i wanted Jacob. On the other hand part of me knew that this was not a mistake at all that i wanted this baby and i wanted Seth. Another part said that i had to deal with the consequenses of my actions and that i deserved neither. The last part just said that it was my dicision.

"Jacob no!." i shouted as he lunged for Seth, Seth didnt try to defend himself, i think he wanted to die. without thinking i darted infront of him and Jacob collided into me instead. the last thing i heard was "Renesmee!" two sets of voices shouted it.

When i could hear again people were shouting i think it was Carlisle.

"The baby! the collision caused the placenta to detached, it does'nt have long to live. But Renesmee will be fine in a few hours." Carlisle was saying to i don't know who. No i didnt want my baby to die.

"How long has the feotus developed, how much months would it have been if it was human?" I heard Seths voice.

"About five months." Wow, they grow up so fast?

"What about adrenelin to speed up the devlopment process, wouldnt that develope the feotus quick enough that it could be delivered today?" Seth asked.

"That could work. I'll try it." Carlisle said.

"Where's Jacob?" he asked.

"Probably kicking himself for doing this to both of them, or probably just Ness. He wants her to abort our baby, but i love her Carlisle and if i get to keep this baby...if she will allow me to i'll know i'll have a part of her with me." His words touched me.

then all their words became too slow for me to understand, it must be the adrenelin...

It must have been a few hours later when i started getting a pain in my abdomyn, my stomach was huge already and i was going into labour.

My heart sped up, even faster than usual, the heart monitor was going crazy, Carlisle rushed in, followed by Seth, Jake and my mom.

The contractions started then, it was pain beyond belief, i have never been hurt in my life, except when Jacob tackeled me but this was from the inside.

"Her heart is beating to fast! We have to put you to sleep and do a cesearian." Carlisle said.

"If her heart keeps going this fast it will stop and she'll die." He explained, i screamed.

"Just do it Carlisle!" Seth shouted, Jacob looked agonized,his eyes were soft and worrying.

The i got drowzy, i dove for the darkness, anything to escape this pain.

Seth P. O. V

I heard soft crying, a tinkling sound, like wind chimes softly hitting each other.

"It's a Girl." Carlisle said.

He cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby in a towel and gave her to me, she had her mothers face with bronze curly hair. Her lips were pink like seashells. Her complection was darker, close to mine but exotic, like Leah's.

"Give her to me Seth." Jacob said, he had been staring at Renesmee all the time, this was the first time he spoke since he collided into her.

I handed her to him hesitantly.

"She's beautiful, Help Carlisle. I'll take her to Rosalie." He said and walked silently out the door. I looked to Bella, she had a hard line on her forehead since Renesmee went into labour.

"He won't hurt her Seth, he knows it will break her heart if he does." she said.

"I'm sorry Bella i didn't mean to do this to her, to anyone." i said.

"She's grown, she made a mistake, you did too but she can make her own decisions, i'm surprised that she lasted this long, i would have thought that when she stopped ageing she would marry Jacob immediatly." she said.

I started to say something but Carlisle interupted me. "There's another one."

"What?" Bella and i said together.

"It's a boy, take him quick, she's losing a lot of blood." I took the child from him and handed him to Bella.

"Go to Jake, i'll help Carlisle." i told her and went to help Carlisle.

Renesmee P. O. V

I woke up, the pain was gone, i could hear voices near me. two male voices were speaking.

"Jacob, I'm really sorry that i did this to her, to you." Seth was saying.

"Seth, it's in the past now, we can't change that, but she loves you too and i have to give her whatever she wants. even if she wants you. Brother, Protector, Friend or Lover remember." he said.

I still couldn't choose between them, Jacob was my soulmate but it was Seth that i slept with, I didn't grab Jacob, my body chose Seth.

I opened my eyes. I was in a brightly lit room, not Carlisle's office as i would have thought.

"Nessie!" Jake said.

"What happened?" i asked groggy.

"It was twins! A girl and a boy." Seth said.

"Can i see them?" I asked sitting up.

"I'm really sorry that i tackled you, i could have killed you." Jacob said taking my hand.

"I'm fine Jacob." i said as Seth brought in my children.

The girl was beautiful, it was like looking in a mirror. she had all my features, just her skin was darker and her hair was much curlier than mine, like Seths.

The boy looked like Seth again, but he was paler and had bronze hair, both of them had chocolate brown eyes. They were perfect, but not Jacobs.

I sighed.

"What are their names?" i asked.

"Well we thought you would like to pick them." Jacob said grinning.

I hadn't given it a thought, but i didn't really have time to think about it because it was such a short prenancy!

"Sara? Sarabella?" i asked.

Jacob and Seth nodded.

"Mason? I like Mason." i said looking into Seths eyes then Jacobs.

"How about i leave you two alone?" Jacob said getting up and leaving.

" Seth come here." i said to him and he sat down next to me.

"I know now that i'm in love with you but i'm in love with Jacob too, but i know that you WILL find someone one day, whether its tomorrow, next week or next year you will find your soul mate and if i am with you when you find her whats going to happen to me?" I said.

"I've known this for a long time Renesmee you don't have to tell me." he said staring at our children.

"So which one do you want?" i asked.

"You can't let me choose like that Ness, you can't ask me to choose who my favourite is. you keep both of them, i'll visit everyday. besides we have to keep them together, their twins." he said, i knew what i had to do. It saddened me but this would remind Jacob as well as me of the time i broke his heart.

"Take them both, it would be weird and akward with Jacob and all, you'll make a great dad Seth, I know you will." I said and softly kissed his lips.

"Thank you Renesmee, Thank you for everything, especially these two gems. I'm sorry i was your first and the pain i caused you and Jacob." he whispered.

"The past is the past, we can't change that. I love you Seth, and i love these angels as well, i will always love you three. I love Sarabella, Mason as well as you. Nothing will ever change that." I said.

"Thank you, Renesmee, I love you too. But i think Jake would love to come in and talk to you." he said standing up.

I handed him Mason but kept Sarabella. He went downstairs and Jacob opened the door seconds later.

"How are you?" I asked him.

"I'm happy as long as you are, i'm sorry i flipped out on Seth, human instinct not wolf, I feel awful, now i know how Sam felt when he mauled Emily, everytime he looks at her he must feel like crap." i lifted his chin so that he could look in my eyes. "Jacob, i'm fine, Emily was'nt lucky enough to be born with granite skin. Don''t beat yourself up, you're making me sad." I said touching my nose to his.

"So what's gonna happen with these terrible twins as they say,they really are beautiful, just like their mom." he said taking Sarabella's tiny hand in his huge hand.

"They look like Seth too." i said staring into her eyes.

"Yeah but it would be extremely weird if i said that a guy looks beautiful in a house full of mythical creatures who can hear every word i'm saying and it would make me look enormously gay." he chuckled.

I laughed. "I'm giving them both to Seth, you don't have to be reminded everyday of the night i broke your heart, I really wanted you to be my first Jake, you know that." i said stroking his cheek.

"Ness the past is the past, but you don't have to give up your kids for my sake, you should be with your kids. Sarabella or Mason or both." he said.

"We can't keep them apart Jake their twins, and i can't take them from Seth, he has no-one at the moment. But i want to ask you Jake, i know this is like breaking the tradition but look at us, we're not what you would call a normal family are we so," I got the little box i've had since Jacob first asked me."Jacob Black,"

"Aw Ness!"

"Jacob Black would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?" i asked him, he had an ear to ear smile on his face.

"Yes, I will Mrs. Renesmee Carlie Black." he smiled and kissed me passionatly.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth P. O. V

Renesmee and Jacob got married six months after SHE proposed to him. She gave Sara and Mason to me, they are great, It's been five years and they already look twelve years old, their growing at the same rate as Renesmee grew, they'll look eighteen by the time their seven.

Jake and Ness also had four kids, each one a year older than the other.

Rosabella, William, Fleur and Anthony.

Rosabella is four now, she looks around ten, she loves coming over to play with Sarabella, she loves that she has an older sister but always asks me akward questions of why Ness and i aren't together if we had kids and i always reply, "Well if your mom and i were together you would never have been born." and she would shrug. William was Jacobs spitting image, and he had Jacobs arrogant personality. Fleur was quiet but intellegent, she was a musical prodigy like Edward her favorite intsrument was the piano and whenever she played everyone stopped what they were doing and listened to her. Anthony was the spitting image of Edward, but he had a carefree attitude, he did what he wanted and accepted the consequences quite easily.

Sarabella was like Renesmee just darker, as she grew older her curly hair became less curly until they looked more like Leah's long locks. She had Leah's personality too, she got angry quickly and loved to antagonize Mason, almost like Leah used to do to me. And Mason is exactly like me, he has his boyish charm and little mistchivouse grin. the only thing that worried me about Mason was that he was growing really fast, He started shooting up when he turned 3 and he will be turning soon. I just hope he wont have too much trouble.

Sara had a temper and i was a bit worried but she was not showing much signs of changing...yet.

"Hey Seth is Rosa still playing with Sara?" Ness asked at five, the usual time for picking up Rosa, William and Fleur, Rosa came everyday to play with Sara so i became kind of a nanny to the kids.

Anthony was still a toddler, he streched his arms to me and i took him.

"Hey Anth, come on in Ness, you want a coffee, soda or tea?" i asked as i stepped aside.

"Well, it's night and its cold a Tea." she said walking to the kitchen, she sat at the small round table, i got the tea and started boiling the water.

"How's Jakes shop going?" i asked her.

"It's going great, he has a bunch of clients and the superspeed helps him with the time limits and rush orders."

"Well, ask him if he needs a hand soon coz i'm going to need a job when Sara and Mason can finally go to school in two years. we're running a little low." i said putting the tea down.

"Hey if you need help to raise them financially you just need to ask Seth, their my kids too, i don't want them to be disadvantaged." she said taking my hand.

"I just want them to grow up normally, to know what it's like for people who have the bare minimal, like Jake, I don't want them to not know what it's like to be poor, i don't want to spoil them, what if something happens to your money, you won't be used to it would you. and i also don't want them to resort to crime for money." i said and drank some tea.

"You're right Seth, we can't spoil them we have to prepare them for the world." she said abesntly reaching for her tea and her hand landed on mine. She left it there.

I looked into her eyes, so much like her mothers, so much like Sara and Mason's. I could give my kids a lot of things but i can't give them their mom.

"Mommy!" Sara, Rosa and Fleur screamed and rushed to her.

"Hey kids!" she said kissing them each.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"It was great, uncle Seth took us to the beach, then he took us for ice-cream. We also went to aunt Leah and we were playing with Megan." Rosa said.

"That's great, how about you three go play some more, take Anthony and i'll just finish my tea and we'll go." Ness said and watched them run into Sara's room.

"So, where are your parents now?" i asked her.

"Their attending school in Canada, His a senior and she's a junior. She says in her letters that all the guys are after her and all the girls are after my dad. The teenagers of today, she says a guy tried to jump her after school once. I don't know what happened to him, she didn't say." she laughed.

"Wow, i guess i'm going to have to have the talk with Sara and Mason before they start school." i said sighing.

"I could do it if you want Seth, I want to be in their lives too." she said staring in my eyes.

"That would be nice, you could take Sara, and i'll speak to Mase. I can't give you both, ha, ha, you still have another four to do." i chuckled.

she sighed and drank the last of her tea. she got up.

"Renesmee?" i asked her tentatively.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Could... could i...kiss you?" i asked looking down.

she stared at me for a long time.

I chuckled, "Forget i said that, it just came out." i said getting up and collecing the cups.

As i reached for her cup her hand came on mine. she stared into my eyes and put my hand on her waist. I forgot where i was. she put my other and also on her waist and embraced me, her hands went slowly from my chest to my hair, she tangled her hands in it and brought her head closer. She pecked my lips lightly. then she kissed me again and kept her lips longer to mine, then i couldn't control my body anymore, i pulled her closer to me, her scent went into my nose intoxicating me. her hands tangled in my hair, she went up for air and i kissed her neck. She held me tighter and i held her tighter until we heard a crash.

We scrambled apart to see where the crash came from, it wasn't till then that i noticed that i held her against the table and had been climbing on her. one of the cups we'd been using had fallen off the table and broken. I can't believe i neary did it to her again, all from one kiss. With our kids in the house.

"What happened?" Sara asked as she, Rosa, Fleur holding Anthony, William and Mason came running into the kitchen.

"The cup fell and we couldn't catch it." Renesmee said.

"Uh, come on. We have to go now. I still have to get dinner started and dad's coming home soon." she said, they all went to get their stuff went to get the kids and left. I was frozen.

I wonder if she saw the firworks too?

I needed to clear my head.

"Sara, Mason, I'm going for a walk, behave yourselves and don't tear the house down." I called.

"Later dad!" They said in unison.

I walked to the beach, the smell of the ocean did clear my head, it was pure and content, half an hour later I started walking back home, I wanted to take the short walk but something told me to take the long route. halfway home I bumped into a jogger.

"Sorry!" I said helping the girl up, her earphones had fallen out.

"I'm the one who's sorry, I didn't realize-" She looked up into my eyes as she rambled on. Everything was clearer, even the black road had more color to it, I felt for the first time that I could see, actually see. Everything that held me to the earth didn't matter, not my mom, not Leah, not Renesmee, not even my children. This girl held me around her finger and I would do anything to make her happy. She was the sun shining on the world, she made the world go round and if you looked up the word happiness in the dictionary you'd see her picture smiling at you. I have finally found my imprint.

"Hello?" She asked and I was knocked out of my daze.

"Uh, Hi. I-I'm Seth." I held out my hand.

"I'm Annie." She said taking my hand, her brunnet hair just touched her shoulder and her grey eyes were extremely kind.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." I said cursing myself internally, I cannot believe I just said that.

"Thank you Seth, you want something to eat?" She said catching on.

"My kids are actually waiting for me, you-you...wanna join us for supper?" I asked stupidly, I should not have said that.

"You're married?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"No, it's complicated, I'm and one hundred and forty percent single. I'll explain on the way." I said, could I get more retarded?

"Okay, I would love to." She said.

So we set off to my house, not rushing just talking, I never thought this would ever happen to me. I never thought I'd find anyone. I used to be the little kid everyone always looked down at, I was the one who had to sit out the fights, after a while I even thought I was useless. Then Sara and Mason came to me and I found a purpose, now Annie came and I knew the meaning of my life. I knew what I have been living for since I was concieved, I was born for Annie and I couldn't be happier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**So that's it for this story, kind of a crappy ending I know, sorry for the long wait and I know my chapters are not really long, but I will work on it, promis this time, okay my next story to be up will take a bit of time, I'd probably like to finish it first but maybe I'll put a few chapters on next week**

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes in this story, I don' have a beta yet, hopefully it would be better in the next story.**

**Also thanks to alecvolturiswife for my first review in like ever HaHa.**

**Till next time mwah!**


End file.
